Shattered Glass
by SilentChild187
Summary: A SAD FANFIC. You have been warned. When Percy finds that his mother Sally Jackson has died in a quick and sudden disease, he looses the will to live, especially when Annabeth breaks up with him with no reason and his friends all abandon him. What will happen to our favourite hero? Sad one-shot.


Shattered Glass by Sierra Shadow Nightingale

A SAD FANFIC. You have been warned. When Percy finds that his mother Sally Jackson has died in a quick and sudden disease, he looses the will to live, especially when Annabeth breaks up with him with no reason and his friends all abandon him. What will happen to our favourite hero? Sad one-shot.

 **So…this is a one-shot of a break up with Percabeth. Please just excuse me, because *ahem* I have accepted a challenge from my BFF Chelsea, and she's writing a fanfic that has two major character deaths in it. I guess. She kinda hinted at it. So here be it. I have no idea what I'm writing, I'm kind of in a daze right now. I couldn't decide Percy's fate.**

"What do you mean?" Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, exclaimed, expression incredulous as he took the news not too well.

The nurse bowed her head respectfully. "I am sorry for your loss, Mr. Jackson, but there was nothing we could do for her. It was her time."

 _Right._ Percy thought scornfully. _Just after we defeat Gaia, my mother dies and the gods do nothing about it._ He directed his thoughts up to Mount Olympus. _The Fates are cruel._

He wasn't accepting this. There was no freaking way his mother was dead, not right after he came back from war!

"Hades!" He bellowed, ignoring the looks other patients and doctors alike were giving him. "You better give me back her soul, or I'll drag your arse from the Underworld and get her myself!" It was a threat he would carry out, and nothing was going to stop him.

With a poof, Hades appeared in his usual dark and gloomy attire, but today, Percy didn't care. "Give her back to me," He demanded. "She cannot die! I need her!"

Hades looked at Percy in a pitying way. "Ah, little godling, I'm afraid your mother has already chosen rebirth. There is nothing I can do now, no matter how hard you wish it. It was her time to go."

 _That again._ Percy's mind raged, and he knew he wasn't very stable right now. The ground was slightly shaking from the tremors, but the patients were thankfully occupied with other things.

"Careful, Son of Poseidon," Hades warned. With that, he disappeared in a cloud of dark black mist. Useful.

He walked to his mother's deathbed, legs trembling slightly as he dropped to the ground, sobs wracking his frame and coming in great waves. He let the sadness flow out. He didn't remember the last time he cried, neither did he care, for all his world was on his mother's still and pale face, unmarked and unlined, as if years of worry and sorrow had unraveled from her body. Her face was peaceful and young in death, and if not for the absence of movement, Percy would've thought she was sleeping. In a way, her body was in eternal sleep, but her mind and sprit was far, far away…

"Mom," he whispered, feeling the great urge to speak out his heart. He spoke of all his sorrows, of his journey in Tartarus and defeating Gaia with the Seven, how they bonded through their quest.

He had to say it. "Mom, I swear on the River Styx I will see you again."

—

He trudged back to Camp. He walked past Annabeth without a word, not responding as she told him she had something she needed to speak to him about and slamming the door in her face.

He collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. What had his Mom did to deserve this? What had he done to deserve this?

He felt a calming presence enter the room. He didn't move away when Poseidon placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why?" Percy whispered. "Why did she had to go?"

He broke down again on Poseidon's shoulder, who just rubbed his son's back and tried his best to hold back his own tears.

—

Poseidon disappeared some time later, and Percy opened his cabin door, just to find Annabeth standing there glaring at him. "Percy," she said, her voice colder than Khoine's snowflakes. "We need to talk."

Percy nodded, unease forming at the pit of his stomach. _I've got a bad feeling about this._

They walked down the beach, but there was nothing romantic between them. Annabeth stop abruptly, and faced the ocean. "When I first lay my eyes on you, I thought you were perfect. I loved every part of you, and loosing you would kill me." Her emotionless tone contradicted what she said.

"But right after the war with Gaia, you've changed, Percy. You've grown distant, with me, with the Seven. I tried straightforwardly asking you what was wrong, but you never answered. I am here for you, Percy, but you don't take the opportunity. I've waited too long. I…I can't wait again." Her voice trembled a little at the end, finally showing emotion.

"I…"

"You are a great person, Percy, and I wish I could continue loving you as I did when we were twelve,"

"Wise Girl—"

Annabeth spun upon him, and Percy took a step back in surprise at the hurt and raw anger in her grey eyes. "Don't you 'Wise Girl' me! You didn't take my love when I offered it, now you don't get it. We are breaking up, Percy Jackson, end of the story!"

With that heartbreaking sentence, she stormed off, leaving Percy all alone.

—

The next days were worse than Tartarus. He tried getting the Seven, or Nico or Reyna or Thalia to talk to him, but they either found some excuse to get away, or refused to talk to him. Jason was the only one who was willing to, and even then Piper dragged him away every time he said a few words. "You've messed up badly, Percy, real bad."

Percy didn't get it. Weren't they supposed to be his friends, to support him? Instead, his Mom died, Annabeth broke up with him because he ignored her (granted, that was his fault, but he was only seventeen, and with that much things going on in his life…), and his friends were flat out refusing to talk to him.

He stared blankly at the walls of his cabin, longingly touching the pictures of him and Annabeth by the bonfire, by the beach, on their tenth date…everything gone. His world was bleak and empty without his Mom, Annabeth and the Seven.

He contemplated suicide. He had nothing to live for, why should he continue? He dismissed the thought quickly. Paul might still care. He couldn't do that to him, after his Mom's death.

He would live on. He would never be the same again, but then shattered glass could be mended, even if it left a few cracks.

 **There we go. Don't hate me, Percabeth shippers!**


End file.
